Candy or Girls?
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: I luv Halloween Devil Lad and Finch are alone in a little patch of wood for some alone time, and decide to pick and talk about on if they would rather have either Girls, Candy, or something else. Story is better. Devil LadXFinch


Title: Candy or Girls?

Chapters: Oneshot?

Rating: T teen, touching, making out, all that gross stuff, nothing too excessive though. Little cussing though, some touching though, going to make that clear. Mature teens.

Pairing: Devil Lad/ Finch

Summary: Devil Lad and Finch are alone in a little patch of wood for some alone time, and decide to pick and talk about on if they would rather have either Girls, Candy, or something else. Story is better. Its about 3 pages.

Disclaimer: I Really, Really don't own this manga, nor do I own any of the profit, haha, no, kidding, I make no profit. Sorry for making this story from such an awesome book. Love the story. Enjoy.

Other: Accepted Challenge offer, Category is in 'I Luv Halloween. Intact within the 6 day limit. Process: 23/ Challenger-TheLustofkilling Oneshot. Offer Accepted :) Limits of books 1-3.

Chapter one: Candy Or Girls?

"Ah, No…I don't think so. I don't even know if they are alive anymore. I don't think we should even look for them. Spencer is probably dead by now…Though I really hope he isn't." Finch said, his head tilting up and back ever so slightly.

There was a gaze that followed his movements though, and they made sure not to come off of him. He found that they were somewhat uncomfortable on him. He tried to shake them off, but then when they did not move, he titled his head back over to his friend, "Lets go look for him if we are not going to go and trick-or-treat."

The boy with devil mask seemed to be silent, "Who cares what happened to him, lets ignore it." He looked away finally and seemed to look over the scene in front of him. "You know, I'm beginning to think that this might be the end.

With the whole alien invasion and all, it was beginning to become clear as to who might end up who was going to win in the end. Even Triple K wasn't seeming to pull through since he was no where to be found along with Moochie. It didn't seem to matter though, Devil Lad was by him, and he guessed that that was all that mattered.

"Uh, I still think we should maybe go look for Spencer…" Finch mumbled out.

"You mean Mr. Kitty?" Devil Lad said as they passed by a man screaming for air as an alien took out the remainder of it from him. Then, without looking back at the man to see if he needed any help, they turned a corner, with their bags of candy. "I think we should leave Mr. Kitty to his own activities. After all, he went for that girl…If a girl is more important then trick-or-treating…then…" Devil Lad trailed off.

Finch looked at him, his eyes narrowing slightly, "Wow…Are you saying that you would rather trick-or-treat then go walk around with a girl?" He seemed to look rather questioningly at his friend.

The red faced demon stopped dead, he then seemed to take on a thoughtful pose. He was silent for a rather long time. Then he began to laugh, "Yeah, I would." He then began to walk next to Finch again.

"I think I…" Finch looked forward through the eye pieces. "I don't know…"

"I got my life all figured out. I know what I like Finch…Do you?" The other stopped, and looked at him.

Finch could feel him on his back. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you know, you seem to be the only odd one out that doesn't know what he would rather do with his time. Trick-or-treat, or go off with someone…" Devil Lad took a step closer and then tilted his whole body forward, "Even Pig boy has his feelings for someone…"

"Yeah, but Pig Pig is different. He is…"

"What, human?" Devil Lad said, there was a slight his in his voice. Finch wondered why the sudden anger, but then decided to back away instead, "Ah…"

"Finch…" Devil Lad whispered out. "Just what game do you play for?" He drew up to the other boy in the mask.

Finch stood still, watching as his friend drew up to him, staring into his eyes with those blank face masked eyes. He waited. "What are you talking about?" He whispered?

There was a sudden hiss from the side and a woman screamed as she was shot to the ground by the alien attacking her.

Devil Lad grabbed a hold of the boy in front of him, "Finch…" He hissed out.

Both boys had forgotten where they were. They didn't want to be shot down, but Finch was a little on the slow end at the moment. He allowed himself to be pulled through the trees by the masked boy.

Devil Lad was no gentle one either. He forced him through, and the other's mask nearly fell off, though he brought his hand over it, to cover his eyes from any possible branches that wanted to cut them out.

"Stay low." Hiss the boy ahead of him. They both then continued through the small shelter of trees till they came to a large shelter of bushes. Then Finch found himself being thrown to the ground.

"Owe…You don't have to get so rough…" Finch said. He looked up.

Devil Lad was shaded by the dense forest trees and looked even more creepy now that they were all alone and in a dark area. "Umm…Any reason at all that we had to come all the way over here?" Finch asked.

He felt his face burn from the tree branch that had managed to cut him or do what ever it wanted. He then began to sigh and pull his face forward. He took a deep breath and brushed away the mask.

"It's hot in here…Where are we?" He felt the cut on his face again and then noticed that it was bleeding. He gave another groan, "Damn it."

"We are in the bushes near the woods." Devil Lad had been looking out and had just begun looking over. He looked down at the boy next to him to see his face, "You took off your mask.."

"Yeah…And?" Finch asked, "Am I not allowed to?" He felt a little annoyed at the other, "I'm bleeding a little and I feel warm, okay?"

"It's Halloween, you're breaking tradition…" Devil Lad trailed off though and he kneeled down in front of the other. "You…" He then stopped.

"What?" Finch asked. He moved his scarf over his face, trying to remove some of the blood, it didn't seem to be working.

"Nothing…" Devil Lad sat down across from the boy, "So about what we were talking about earlier…" He then began to set aside his candy bag.

"What, you mean about girls?" Finch asked.

"Yeah, what would you pick, girls, or candy?" Devil Lad asked, he half laughed as he asked the question.

Finch smiled a little, but put some thought into the question, "I'm not really into girls right now…so I would say, the Candy." He then leaned back and looked at Devil Lad, "What about you? I know that you don't have a girlfriend…Candy, or a girl?"

"Hmm…" Devil Lad sat there, in his thinking pose, "Call me old fashioned but, I'm going to say that I would pick something else."

"What do you mean?" Finch asked, a little surprised and confused.

"Well, I would trade the bag of candy, for something, better…" Devil Lad said.

"What then? I don't know what you could want besides a girl?" Finch said, he looked at the other boy a little questioningly.

"I would get a boy." Then there was a silence.

Finch laughed lightly, "Oh, I get it. You think its funny. You think because I'm not into girls that you can just say something like that?"

"I didn't say that, I said what I said. Take it the way that you want. I would trade my bag of candy for a boy though…" Devil Lad said.

Finch could only look at him though, "No…"

"What do you mean no?" Devil Lad asked him. "There is no 'no.' I didn't ask you for a 'no' or a 'yes.'"

Finch moved uneasily where he was sitting. "I…I…"

"Don't get it?" The boy with the mask laughed, "That's okay, your very simple minded." He then began to get up. It's easy for you to think that people are one way, that the world only goes one way…"

"No…I knew that people went like that, it's just that, I never would have thought that YOU would have…" Finch said as he began to get up.

"Well I AM!" There was another silence.

"Will you take off your mask?" came the question from Finch.

Devil Lad had his back turned to him, "What?" He was silent. "No."

Finch moved forward. He came from behind Devil Lad, "Please?" He moved his hand over the other's skull, making for the front as if to remove the mask.

Devil Lad sped around, knocking the other over onto the ground and landing over him, covering his entire view of site, "I said NO. Why on Earth would you still go against me?" His voice seemed to grow deep a second.

Finch looked up at him, "Devil Lad…Get…Off…" He watched as the other boy looked at him, only looked. He didn't do anything else though.

Finch kept his eyes locked with the mask, those Devil eye sockets. He gave a small sigh, "I'm sorry."

"Finch…Do you know what it's like?" Devil Lad asked.

Finch looked up at him. He didn't have a clue, "What are you talking about?"

Devil Lad lowered his mask to the ear of the other's body, "Do you know what it's like to be touched by someone of the same sex as yourself?"

Finch closed his eyes, "We shouldn't be talking about this…We shouldn't be doing this…" He said to the other.

"Why not? Because we're both boy's?" Devil Lad asked.

"No…because…." Finch closed his mouth, as if embarrassed.

Devil Lad gave a small Smile, "If you don't say anything, then I can take it as you don't mind…" He then began to move a hand over Finch's shirt.

Finch gave a gasp. There was a heat to that touch. Something made him want more of it. In this cold area, this cold time, that touch was the only thing that made him warm. He arched into the hand and felt the laugh of the other on his face, "Do you like that?"

"Please don't…" Finch asked. He felt his cheeks burn, but he didn't want to open his eyes. He couldn't handle the fear of Devil Lad looking down at him, with a look, or no look. That's right, there would be no look at all because that stupid mask would be on him.

"Take off the mask…" Finch asked, his voice low.

There was a pause, then there seemed to be a sliding of something, "Fine, but don't come crying, or running…or what ever…" He then felt a warm tongue slip onto his neck. He loved it.

Devil Lad was licking his neck. He allowed for the boy to touch him along the stomach, moving his hand up his shirt and then resting up onto Finch's nipple. He felt a tingle as the other began to slowly roll the nub in his hand. He began to moan into it then.

He then felt the tongue thrust into his mouth and he kept his eyes closed. He couldn't open them for the life of himself. Why couldn't he open his eyes? There was something wrong with this…What was wrong? He had told himself something somewhere that he wasn't going to do it…That was right…

He felt Devil Lad's other hand begin to unzip his pants and move into his underwear. "Stop…"

"Why?" Devil Lad asked. His voice was harsh and he looked down at the boy. His face covered in shadows from the trees.

"Because…I'm…We're not old enough…" Finch felt stupid…Stupid as hell for saying it, but he felt the other boy begin to let him go, that warm touch lifting away from him, and then zip up his pants.

He then heard the slide of a mask as he realized it was Devil Lad putting his mask back on.

Finch felt stupid, "I'm sorry…I just…"

"I know…It's okay…" Devil Lad seemed to be smiling under his mask. "Did you like it?"

"Don't be a dick…" Finch said as he felt himself shake a little at the thought of how the other boy made him felt.

"Well, I just want to know…Apparently I'm cold if you were able to stop…"

"You were so warm…." Finch whispered. He said it lowly and he couldn't look at Devil Lad.

Devil Lad leaned up against a tree, "Warm? Really?" Finch could hear the warmth and happiness in his voice.

"You felt…warm, I mean, your touch…Is that, how it is, suppose to feel?" He asked. He knew his face was warm again. He suddenly felt the want and need to put on his mask. He searched for it.

"Yes…That is exactly how it is suppose to feel. That is how you know when you are with the right person. From then on Finch, it is up to you to decide to stay with them or not…" He then handed the boy his mask, looking down at him, and smiled from underneath his own.

Finch looked at him with an unsure look, a look that a young, unprepared teen would give a wild, trained pre-adult.

End of chapter one. End of one shot. And, End of assignment. Thank you all for reading. Sorry the fic was so short. I was trying to hard to make sure that it didn't sound like any one else's writings. I'm sorry if it does, I didn't mean for it to. It's not intended to, trust me. Haha, this story has a meaning of it's own. I don't think it is going anywhere, so I think we can just let sleeping dogs lay. Oh, and I may write more for this comm, it depends on how many good reviews I get for this, and if you all think that my style is right. Though there really are not any other places for my fics, so…yeah…Well anyway, this is my first 'I Luv Halloween' fic, hope you all enjoyed, see you all soon. Good bye.

1/ 2/ 08 9:05 pm completed. Begun: 1/ 2 /08 7:23 pm

-D.D.Darkwriter

Just becomes the Justice of the Justified new ways, and just because we never die, we work all living day.

-Together we will fall today, tomorrow will be new, and yesterday will never come because we never grew.

Offer/Challenge ended.


End file.
